


One Night

by mysoulyourbeats



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulyourbeats/pseuds/mysoulyourbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles put up with each other for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

It was a Saturday night in Beacon Hills. The night sky was covered by clouds and thunder lightly erupted. Rain started pour down. Stiles was driving in his Jeep and pulls up to Derek's. He gets out and walks up to Derek's door and knocks in a quick way. 

"Derek, open the door." Stiles said in a demanding way.

"No." the alpha responded. Wondering why the heck Stiles Stilinski was at his door.

"Why NOT?" Stiles asked in a tone to let him in the house now. "I said no. Gee,what does he want?!" Derek thought in his head.

"Derek, it's raining! Dont be a douche rocket." Derek doesn't repsond to the weak insult. "Derek, come on man. We're like almost kind of friends now."continued Stiles as raindrops pour onto him.  
Not wanting to at all,Derek finally opens the door.

"Thanks." Stiles said as he walked in. Derek didn't respond with a "You're welcome." but secretly wanted to.

 

"Nice to see you. You're looking...healthy." Stiles glanced at the dark haired man and pats Derek's shoulder awkwardly. Derek just glances at his shoulder. "Uh...right." Stiles said as he pulled his hand back quickly.

" Yeah." agreed Derek.

" You didn't get a whole lot of hugs as a kid, did you?" Stiles asked,smirking.

"Don't."

"It was just a question."

"I don't have to answer that."

"You don't.I know the answer already." Stiles shrugged. "So..Where am I sleeping tonight? You have a guest room?"Glancing around inside the isolated home,it was dead but at least bit lively with furniture. "Yes." answered Derek,wanting to say no. " ....Is that where I'm sleeping?" Stiles was still sort of creeped of the creepy home. "I guess." Derek said not caringly.

"Don't be so grumpy this is Scott's fault not mine. He wanted to get it in with Allison, but her family is having some birthday for her mom or something, and Scotts mom has the day off. So, being the amazing friend I am. And I am amazing. I offered him my house. My dads out for the weekend..."

"Hmm." Derek pretended to care what he was saying."So...here I am" Stiles says as he grins. Derek, deep down, loved Stiles charming smile.

"What's funny?"

"Uh..people smile sometimes. I know it's a crazy thought.You should try it." Stiles says,being a sarcastic master as always.

"..Yeah."

"No really. Maybe you wouldnt look like a serial killer." Stiles grins again.

"Yeah,sure." Was all that Derek could say to that. 

".....Can you not look at me like that?" Stiles says as he sees Derek staring into his soul. "Like what?" the alpha thinking he had a straight face on.

"Like you're going to maul me."

"Well,I'm not. Yet." Knowing the alpha could tackle him at anytime.

"I think you secretly like me. Deep down you want to be best friends" Stilinski said with a devious smirk.

"Sorry what? Me?" This is Derek we are talking about,but he had an heart.

" Yup."

"Whatever."

He kinda actaully did even though there were times he actaully wanted to maul him. 

"I bet you're really jealous of Scott. If you want to be friends just ask, buddy."

"Uh huh." Derek brushed off the whole jealous of Scott comment. Suddenly there was an awkward silence and they looked at each other questioned.

"You're looking at me like that again." said Stiles as his eyes widened.

"....Whatever."

Stiles walks over and flops down on the couch.

"So what do you do around here?"

"Why should you know?"

He really did nothing at all. It was quiet and lonely in the home. 

" Us. Friends. Remember?"

Derek had a flashback of the times Stiles offered to keep him alive when he was almost dying. Even when Stiles had the toughest guts,and under pressure anyway to almost cut Derek's arm with an automatic saw.

 

"... Look you have to put up with me for one night. Try to be pleasant."

"Oh I know. "

"......Do you like to snuggle?"

The question came out of nowhere.

"What?" Derek was confused with the term.

"What the Hell kind of question is that?" Derek thought. 

 

"Do you, Derek? Like to snuggle?"

"No. Whatever that is."

 

"You don't know what snuggling is? Like. To cuddle. Like to be held while laying down for long periods of time."

He really didn't.

" .....Nah. "

" Come here."

"No." 

"Come. Here."

"You don't tell me what to do."

"Come here,PLEASE. Better?"

"Why would I want to?"

"Just trust me."

Derek goes over to Stiles. Derek actually could trust him at times.

"Now what?"

"Closer."

"Why?" 

"Just trust me."

Derek sits next to Stiles. Things started to get awkward when Stiles starts to hold Derek. Derek was beyond not with this but was comfortable. Several minutes later they fell asleep on each other. They slept through the whole night.

Derek wakes up and it was morning already. Then horribly realizes that he slept on the same couch with Stiles. He gets up, growls and throws a pillow at Stiles. Stiles falls crazily to the floor. Being scared out of his sleep. "Ouch."Get up." said the alpha commandingly.

"What happened? What time is it?"

"Time for you to leave." Derek hurriedly gets Stiles things and grabs Stiles by the arm.

"Hey,not so rough I-.."

Without giving Stiles a chance to finish his sentence, Derek quickly pushes Scott out the door and closes it and locks it. "I-..WELL THANKS." It was so quick and sudden.

"Idiot." Derek mumbles as he put his hand on his head.

"Well I guess it's back home. Haha."

Stiles leaves the premises thinking how awesome it was last night to snuggle with someone that scared him but loved.


End file.
